The present invention concerns a novel liquid presence detector.
In certain applications it is essential that the presence of a colorless liquid be detected. For example, in blood processing, including blood fractionation, a colorless anticoagulant supply is often fed during the processing of the blood. The absence of the anticoagulant during the blood processing may cause serious consequences and for that reason it is important that an effective detector be provided for detecting the presence of the anticoagulant. It is to be understood, however, that the detection of the presence of anticoagulant is but one of the many uses of the liquid presence detector to be described herein.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid presence detector that is capable of detecting accurately the presence or absence of a colorless liquid.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid presence detector that is simple in construction and is efficient to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a liquid presence detector that is reliable and requires a relatively small number of parts.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a liquid presence detector that includes safety provisions in the event of component failure.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.